


Malex one shots

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: A collection of one shots I will be adding to from time to time.I do not own Roswell nm or any charecters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song used in the song fic. This is me is from The Greatest showman and is sang by the amazing keala settle.

Song fic - Alex

Growing up there were some nights that Alex didn't sleep at home at all. The nights that he would sleep in the shed nursing his bruised body and battered souls before taking a shower at Jim Valentis the next morning. Nights when his Fathers anger would boil over.

// I'm not a stranger to the dark. Fly away they say, cause we dont want your broken parts.//

His Father would tell Alex often that he was disgusting and unnatural and need to learn a lesson, to be 'a real Manes man.'

// I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away they say. No one will love you as you are.//

But Michael looked past all that to the person Alex wanted to be. Even when Alex fell at the first hurdle and could not protect Michael from his Father. Michael had wanted him. It gave Alex hope.

// But I wont let them break me down to dust. I know that theres a place for us.//

Michael and Alex had tried to make it work, despite the odds against them, despite Iraq, despite Alex's Father.

//For we are glorious!//

But it had fallen apart. His Fathers words a poison in his mind Alex had started to doubt Michael and himself.

// When the sharpest words wanna cut me down//

Project Sherpered and learning about his Uncle Tripp and Michael's Mom had been a game changer, learning just how far his Father would go.

//Gonna send a flood, gonna drown em out.//

Watching Greg stand with him against his Father, Alex realised he no longer cared what people thought of him. He was finally ready.

// I am brave, I am bruised. I am who I'm meant to be. This is me.//

Alex had sang his heart and soul out in the crowded bar. He did it for Michael, for Greg and most importantly for himself.

Michael had walked away. Alex had kissed Forrest. But inside he knew, he was going to fight for Michael and he was sure of one thing.

//For we are glorious!//

He would win. After all he was a 'real Manes man.'


	2. Kiss the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Michael, rain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own roswell nm or any charecters

Michael had sat through the whole ceremony watching other couples make goo goo eyes at each other, listened as Max Evans and Liz Orteco became Mr and Mrs Evans. Had sat through the speeches sober as a judge and done the best man part to a perfection. But now at the evening party Michael was so ready to be wasted. The reception had been held at a ranch not far from Roswell and boasted an indoor and outside dance floor. Michael found himself outside near to the bar.

"Beautiful ceremony," Michael smiled around the rim of his shot glass before setting it down on the bar and turning.

"Alex," he greeted. " Bit...heartsy dont you think?" The place was covered in them even down to the small fairy lights strewn in the trees. Alex smiled and took a stool next to Michael as the bartender brought over two bottles of beer.

"Would you have done it differently?" Alex asked, brushing his hair from his eyes, it was longer now, than before, back in his airman deployments. Alex wore a suit and decorated waistcoat, had stood in to walk the maid of honour Maria down the aisle. Michael had not been able to drag his eyes from Alex as he had walked tall and proud towards him.

"Well," Michael pondered the question. "Yeah. I would have picked somewhere more open, natural. A beach or lakeside maybe. Had less guests, given that half the town thinks I'm no good. Afterwards I would go to the pods, just me and hi..we would spend time there together." Michael took a sip of beer. "Wheres blue top?" Alex stiffened slightly the relaxed.

"I didn't invite him." Alex admitted. "We broke up." A light patter of rain dotted the dancefloor and most of the guests took refuge inside. Jazz music, slow and sultry filtered out from the main hall. 

Michael looked up at the rain, the empty dancefloor and back to Alex. He set down his beer bottle and Alex's before taking his hand.

"What are we doing?" Alex asked as Michael pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"Dancing," Michael pulled Alex close, his arms wrapped loosely around Alex's waist as he swayed. Alex settled his hands on Michael's shoulders. "I should have been more romantic with you."

"Michael," Alex looked up at him, " I wish..." the rain started falling heavier now. Michael looked up grinning as it plastered his face and hair. "Kiss me." Michael looked down surprised at Alex's request.

"Alex," he began, but Alex moved tugging Michael's head down as he reached up. Their kiss was electric, every nerve ending coming to life as they pressed together, Alex's hands In Michael's hair as he took the lead, something he never did and fuck Michael loved it! 

Alex pulled back and they stood shuddering, catching their breath, foreheads pressed together.

"The romance we do best," Alex finally spoke, his voice husky, "is wild and unplanned."

Michael grinned back, "like kissing in the rain."


	3. Winters tale

The Roswell Yule Ball was a charity event that happened every year in Roswell. Normally Michael was happy to give it a miss, but this time Isabel was not taking no for answer. So clean shaven (ish) wearing a tux Isabel paid for Michael was walking up to a hall so overdone with fairy lights that Michael wished he had brought sunglasses.

"At least tell me this thing has a bar." Michael grumbled in Isabel's ear. She swatted his arm looking stunning in a red slinky dress with matching lipstick.

"Play nice," her eyes landed on something over Michael's shoulder. "Hey Alex." Michael froze heart thudding before he turned.

Fuck every Bond movie he had ever seen. None of them. Not even the infamous walk out of the ocean scene compared to Alex in a tux. Golden skin, crisp white shirt, tight...oh....tight black dress pants and a small bow tie. Michael was rock hard instantly thinking of Alex wearing nothing but that bow tie.

"Hey Guerin." Alex smiled as he walked over, no sign of a cane tonight. Michael snagged two glasses of champagne off a tray as a waiter moved passed. Isabel had disappeared into the crowd.

"Alex." Michael offered one of the glasses and Alex took it. On the dancefloor couples moved together under a large disco ball.

"I never thought you would come to one of these." Alex smiled, he was at ease around Michael now. The break up with Forrest had been months ago and Michael had been waiting for the right moment to tell Alex how he felt.

"Isabel said it was my gift to her for Christmas." Michael sipped his drink watching Alex. "Actually I'm glad you're here because..."

"Alex!" Michael bit into his lip as Liz appeared from nowhere. She wrapped her arms around Alex kissing his cheek.

"Michael! You scrub up good." Liz beamed at him and Michael forced a smile despite his irritation. Liz glanced between them.  
"Oh...oooh! Am I interrupting something?" Michael downed the rest of his glass.

"Not anymore!" He looked at Alex with a small nod. "Excuse me." Michael pushed through the crowd to the door and found his way outside.

"Damn. Always the screw up Guerin." Michael snorted as he looked up at the stars. "Smoothe.."

"I wouldn't say that." Michael turned in suprise to find that Alex had followed him. "We both have some pretty screwed up moments in our history." Alex stopped next to him looking up at the sky before turning to Michael.

"Let's not let this be one of them." Alex reached up to pull Michael's head towards him and kissed him, a gentle brush of lips.

"I love you Michael." Michael's breath caught and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes, his heart pounded in his chest.

"Yeah?" He managed. Wrapping his arms around Alex and gently rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "Well that's good. You know why?" Alex pulled back slightly to look up at him. "Because I love you to."

As Michael lowered his head to kiss Alex neither noticed as from the night sky came the first flakes of snow...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if there are any requests for one shots feel free to ask. Not promising anything but I will try.


End file.
